How He Met His Destiny
by B.W. Tempesta
Summary: A strange girl from abroad appears in Namimori, instantly catching Gokudera's attention but not because he likes her. Meet Farfalla Tempesta. OC here so you've been warned, if you don't like OCs go look for another story! Nah just kidding!


Title: How he met his destiny

Authoress: B.W. Tempesta-nya~ I changed my pen name for this! yay!

Rating: T … just for now, because of Gokudera's foul mouth, aaaand soon to be changed to M; well only if you review and if you like my story

Summary: A strange girl from abroad appears in Namimori, instantly catching Gokudera's attention but not because he likes her. Meet Farfalla Tempesta. OC here so you've been warned, if you don't like OCs go look for another story! Nah just kidding~ give it a try~ R'n'R ~nya

Authoress' notes: One new OC for the new fandom that I'm currently in! This time is Katekyo Hitman Reborn! And of course the first character that caught my eye was the Oh-So-Cool Gokudera Hayato-sama, I got even more infatuated with this character (if you can say so about them) when he used the sistema CAI with all those skull rings and kakoii-looking weapons. It got me drooling so much that I ended up wetting my pillow when I woke up after a weird dream (not _that_ weird of a dream, but it was weird anyways) that occasioned this story to float in my head for a while. I was planning on setting Gokudera-sama with Haru Miura because they fight so much that it seemed to be a good pairing to write about, a bit crack-ish but bearable. Then I realized that my yet imaginary plot didn't suit Haru-chan at all… then this Idea of my brand new OC came into my twisted mind so I created her specifically after Gokudera released his CAI sistema, so sue me if there's a thing wrong about the plot here! But I'll correct any mistakes as I watch more chapters of KHR! (Sorry for the looooong notes) BTW! It's a multi-chapters story

On the story!

~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~

Chapter 1: Meet Arashi Chou

It was a normal morning in Namimori High, so normal that there in the classroom was Reborn disguised as a teacher. And to put it even more normal, there was Sawada Tsunayoshi arriving late to class. Reborn just smirked but didn't do anything suspicious for the young Vongola boss's eyes, and then he started "Today we've got a net transfer student... from Italy" at the last two words some ears perked and heads were raised, interrupting their busy chattering.  
>"She… has lived here in Japan for a while but try to let her feel like you were her <em>family"<em> Reborn said emphasizing the word 'family'. Tsuna, Gokudera and even Yamamoto were watching the door expectantly, waiting to see how this mysterious girl looked like.  
>Gokudera frowned a bit in anticipation. Then a shadow could be seen, and then a girl wearing the Namimori High School uniform, in a rather personalized way, came in. Most of the boys were looking at her as if she were some beautiful ghost or something akin to that, because if you looked at their eyes you couldn't tell if they were scared or charmed.<br>She was a tall girl with long purple hair that reached her mid back, 'she looks like as if she were a younger version of Lal Mirch in uniform' thought Gokudera, but suddenly he retreated that when he saw the rare glint in that girl's orange reddish eyes that was directed towards him… just towards him. And as if on cue, to ease the tension, between the newcomer and Gokudera Hayato, unfelt by the other students, he said "Please welcome Arashi Chou-san" at this she bowed and greeted everyone present with a "Yoroshiku, onegaishimazu" and a smirk directed to Gokudera.  
>'Arashi Chou? Where the hell have I heard that name before?' Hayato frowned at the smirking girl in front of the class "take a seat… behind Gokudera… stand up Gokudera, so she can see where she goes" said Reborn with that smirk of his that meant anything but bad things in their near future. And as if reading his thoughts Tsuna turned to him and whispered "Ne, Gokudera-kun why is she glaring at you?" and his whispered response was "who knows what's inside that new girl's mind" just when they finished their chat she approached the assigned desk behind Gokudera and smiled quite fake towards him. "Hope we get along, Gokudera-kun" she said as she placed her right hand on his left shoulder before taking a seat.<br>All the morning went through with quite ease, until math class came… (I'm quite lazy to write the exercises here so you just imagine what those are). The Reborn asked "who knows the answer to exercise 2?" at this Gokudera was about to answer but was quickly interrupted by a high-pitched "me!" from the seat at his back. The disguised teacher let her answer "it's twen-" but before she could end her response Gokudera barged in "Reborn-sensei! She interrupted me!" he said glaring at the new girl and now you're interrupting her" with this last statement Arashi hid a knowing smirk, and said "thanks Reborn-sensei, can I continue?" with a nod Reborn let her keep on saying the answer "the answer is twenty three" after that lone question every one stared at her because almost no one, except for Gokudera, knew the solution. And question after question she answered almost everything, but to put things worse she always interrupted Hayato, until the math hour came over. He was glaring daggers to her back when she went out of the classroom when the day at school was over. She just kept smirking every time she caught him staring at her, making the storm guardian more irritated.  
>"Gah! I can't believe that the new girl here was such a bitch!" he spat to no one in particular, but as his voice wasn't the softest you've ever heard, it caught Tsuna's attention. He went straight to his nakama's seat with a worried look "ne, Gokudera-kun, don't you think you're just overreacting?" he said with a sweat drop when in the middle of the sentence Gokudera raised his head to look at him with shinning puppy like eyes, that gleamed happily "Juudaime! Y-you're w-worrying about me?" when he was about to say another happy statement Yamamoto barged in the conversation "maa, maa, you seem quite upset Gokudera" at this Hayato glared at the taller boy "it's none of your business, yakyuu baka!" he continued talking as none of them interrupted him "that new girl upsets me! She came as if to steal my peaceful life" and was about to continue rambling when in a sudden Reborn appeared on his desk, now without the teacher costume "Maybe she's interested in you Gokudera" he just grunted and said "as if…"<p>

At Tsuna's house's door

Gokudera's POV

Why the hell me. I mean that there are lots of boys and girls that she could pick on, but noooo… it had to be me! That new girl's a bitch! "Ne, Juudaime… why did that yakyuu baka have to come with us?" I'm already pissed off so, why worsening it? "Oh, I just came with you guys because the kid told me that here was someone that he'd like to introduce to us all" that yakyuu baka replied with his ever present large annoying grin of his. But before I could argue any more with him Juudaime's mom came to greet us "Ara, you were already here! I was going to look for you all! Come in Tsu-kun!" Nana-san told Juudaime a bit too excited in my opinion 'it's weird' I thought "come, come, you've got a guest, Tsu-kun!" and before I knew it… SHE was THERE, sitting at the same table as Reborn-san, Aneki and Fuuta.  
>She smiled to us, 'quit the fake smile' I thought annoyed. Juudaime's mom went out to buy something to make dinner; I supposed. So, now… This was the last strand! "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE? Are you following us?" I screamed at her still smirking face, not even flinching. "Maa, maa, Gokudera calm down, she wasn't following us… right kid?" that yakyuu baka said, as if that could ease my rage!<p>

Arashi's POV

He's sooo easy to tease that I might have lots and lots of fun here in Japan. Maybe he doesn't remember me… I think that it's about time for him to discover my true identity, heh, maybe not now but soon, so until then I must behave like always but without uncovering myself. "right, I wasn't following you all" I started, "I was just here because Reborn-sensei told me to come here to put up with the lessons that he had taught you guys before I came to Namimori" true that is, but I wanted to know how well has that little hitman trained 'Haya-chin' until now.

Yamamoto's POV

Well, she's kinda strange. It seems that all over her is a creepy menacing aura, but still, she smiles like that… I don't get it. And as Gokudera said, of all people why did she pick on him, only him? The way she looks at him is… awkward, if you ask me. "So, Tsuna, why don't we go upstairs so we can let her copy all the classes?"I suggested, trying to sound normal. After that we went upstairs, we were all around the table at Tsuna's room. I don't know why but Reborn told the girl to sit next to me.

Arashi's POV

Well, I think that Reborn-san has already discovered who I really am, maybe because of that entirely heavy aura emanating from me. I looked at him and he returned my smirk with a knowing one, I giggled lowly. That caused my Gokudera or may I say… my Haya-chin to snap at me "what's so funny? Huh, Arashi?" Mattaku, he still doesn't remember me, even though I changed my full name to Japanese, I sighed "nothing, just nothing Gokudera-sempai" ha! Sempai… long time without using that word, even though, I'm a bit older than he is. Oh, look! He's blushing "s-se-sempai? W-who you calling 'sempai'? After all that trouble you got me in now you're calling me sempai?" well, now he looks more adorable. I quickly answered with a smirk of my own "because you seem to know more than I do… I just wanted to impress you by answering all those questions Reborn-sensei asked us" I smiled weakly pretending to be shy; I think I should study to be an actress, it suits me!

Normal POV

"Chou-san, shall we start?" asked Tsuna, a bit nervous because a girl was there, 'but no ordinary girl' he thought feeling uneasy about her presence there. 'But if Reborn told her to come there, it must be for something' was Tsuna's last thought. They were all lending their papers to Arashi for quite a long time, she asked questions and they, except for Gokudera, answered her kindly, when suddenly Reborn told he and Yamamoto to follow him to the kitchen to retrieve something from Bianchi "and as you don't feel well around Bianchi, Gokudera, you'll stay here with Arashi to end all the classes… until we return" and with that last three words he smirked without anyone noticing it, but Arashi Chou, and closed the door.  
>And now, there they were, all alone by themselves, who knew what could Gokudera Hayato do… or in the worse case… what could "Arashi Chou" do to him.<p>

~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~

Authoress' notes at the end: Well I think that if I get at least ONE review this story is worth my time to continue writing so… tell me what you guys think R'n'R-nyaa~! » B.W. Tempesta out-nya!


End file.
